The present invention relates to the type of articulated shower-bath screen shutters which are used above bath-tubs, shower receivers and like tubs and which can, in their rest position, be brought against one of the walls to which the bath-tub, shower receiver and like tub is mounted.
The invention relates still more particularly to those shower-bath screen shutters which are at the same time articulated and mounted for sliding vertically so that, for example, they can be brought above a tap assembly, above a soap-dish or above another article which may be in the vicinity of one of the edges of the bath tub, shower receiver and like tub, e.g. as shown in French patents 2,530,339 and 2,575,650.